<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave by DipseySparkleFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225992">Don't Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipseySparkleFlower/pseuds/DipseySparkleFlower'>DipseySparkleFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Infinity War, Gen, Not sure how this will go, The Blip, just wanted to see, the snap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipseySparkleFlower/pseuds/DipseySparkleFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Big Hero 6 experiences Thanos' Snap? Half the world disappears and everyone who is left must deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this out of boredom and because I noticed BH6 is also Marvel. I wondered how these characters would interact if this went down.</p><p>Probs won't update very often. Let me know if you want me to continue :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiro dove out of the way as Momokase swiped her claws over his head. Ever since her upgrade to having five claws, she ahd been more ferocious than ever.</p><p>The box behind him slid apart into six different sections. He cringed, thinking what would have happened if he had been a second too late. It was time to end this. Finding a new determination, he somersaulted away from her toward where Baymax was collapsed against a stack of crates.</p><p>“Okay, buddy, I know you’re out of it, but I need Rocket Fist.” He lifted Baymax’s arm and aimed at Momokase, who was trying to remove her hand from the stack of crates she had just slashed to ribbons.</p><p>“My programming prevents me from harming a human being,” Baymax reminded Hiro.</p><p>“I know, buddy,” Hiro said, and then aimed the fist upward. The fist shot away from Hiro, making him recoil back into Baymax’s armor. The fist hit the pipe above Momokase’s head, causing a downpour of water to soak her. Suddenly her gloves sparked, and the blades on the end of her fingertips dissipated.</p><p>“Oh, bother,” she murmured in her British accent. “You have defeated me.” She began to laugh and jettisoned out the window.</p><p>Luckily for Hiro, his friends had just arrived outside. Hiro ran outside, where Fred was casting his spotlight into Momokase’s eyes to stop her in her tracks. She held her hand above her eyes.</p><p>“You're surrounded!” called Wasabi. “Put your hands up.”</p><p>Hiro smiled as his friends inched inward to get to Momokase and arrest her. But as Wasabi got within about a meter of her, she disappeared. Dust filled the air as she seemed to...dissolve.</p><p>The five stared at where Momokase had been just a moment ago, too stunned to move. Honey held an orb of some chemical concoction aloft. Gogo was poised and ready to pounce. Fred was stuck in one of his karate stances. And Wasabi stared at the empty space with his laser hands open and ready. </p><p>But they were all looking at nothing. A second ago, one of their most competent adversaries had crouched, ready for a fight. And then...nothing.</p><p>Hiro could feel a strange quality to the air, like the air had become thinner somehow. His breath hitched and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Everything was quiet. He wanted to make some astute observation about Momokase’s disappearance, maybe to do with camouflage technology, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>He didn’t like the look of the dust pile where she had been.</p><p>“Guys…” Honey Lemon said, her voice timid over their headsets. She was looking at her hand. Hiro followed her gaze.</p><p>And then his heart dropped into his stomach. Her hand was disappearing, the same way that Momokase had. She could only watch as the disappearing spread up her arm and to her torso.</p><p>It only took a few seconds, and her friends couldn’t do anything to save her as she fell to her knees and dissolved into a pile of ash.</p><p>The group stared at where she had been only moments before.</p><p>“This has to be a...a trick of some kind.” Fred was the first to speak. “Someone has to be messing with us.” He started to blather on about what he thought it could be, but then a yelp from Gogo caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, hell no,” she said, dust lifting off of her uniform as she began to dissolve into the air. She looked directly at Hiro, who had yet to speak. “I swear I’m not doing this! I’m sorry! It’s gonna be--” and then she was gone.</p><p>The three remaining boys stared at each other. Fred had stopped his rambling explanations and looked panicked at the others. Wasabi moved forward to grab the other two by the arm. “Don’t freak out,” he muttered, looking between them. But it might have been more for himself, to calm his normally frazzled nerves.</p><p>Hiro felt a crumbling in his heart. His anxiety was high; would he be next? Were they dead? What was happening? He watched the other two, wide-eyed, for any trace of the dust or disappearance. He wanted to stop whatever was happening, but as far as he could tell, they were instantaneously vanishing into thin air without cause.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Fred said, shooting an apologetic glance at Hiro. He held up his hand as it wisped away. His feet disappeared out from under him and he didn’t even have time to hit the ground before he vanished.</p><p>“SHIT! NO!” cried Wasabi. His eyes darted between the four different piles of ash and his eyes bugged as he looked at Hiro.</p><p>Hiro put his hands on Wasabi’s shoulders and clamped hard. “Stay with me, buddy! We have to figure out what happened to the others!”</p><p>Wasabi sighed, suddenly overcome with a strangely calm grief. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to do this on your own, little man.” he smiled softly at Hiro before vanishing into dust. Hiro fell forward and collapsed into the dust pile that had once been one of his best friends. He frantically looked at the piles, tears filling his eyes.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no!” he cried. “This can’t be happening!” He began to panic, holding the sides of his helmet as his eyes darted between the different piles of ash. What could he do? He was next. He would dissolve now, and he would die.</p><p>An eerie calm washed over him out of nowhere. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. He would finally be with his parents again. He would get to see Tadashi again. And he would go where his friends were. That wasn’t so bad, right? He laid there for what seemed like hours, waiting to be whisked away like his friends had.</p><p>His phone began ringing in his pocket.</p><p>Hiro pulled it out and stared dazedly at the name on the screen.</p><p>‘Aunt Cass’.</p><p>Hiro steeled himself. “Hello?” his voice didn’t sound like himself. It sounded...empty. </p><p>“Hiro? Oh, thank God,” she said, and sobbed into the phone for a couple of seconds. She sniffed several times before trying to collect herself. “Honey, where are you? The whole city has gone berserk. Half the café dissolved and then I couldn’t get ahold of you.” her voice cut out for just a second. “--and I couldn’t get ahold of any of your friends. I feared the worst.”</p><p>“I’m…” Hiro looked at the docks, where Baymax’s body was fizzling out. “On the docks,” he admitted. “Bad signal here, I guess.” His eyes found the piles of dust and he felt like he was going to throw up. Maybe the worst had happened. His head felt light and tinny. Like it was being pumped with helium.</p><p>“Okay. don’t move, I am coming to get you, honey. The cafe was robbed in all the confusion, but the chaos seems to have died down a little.” she paused. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>Hiro clutched at his aching chest. “Me too,” he whispered numbly.</p><p>There was a buzzing noise and Hiro recognized the sound of the truck turning on.</p><p>“Will you...stay on the line?” has asked, feeling like  a little kid. He felt himself sinking to his knees as tears filled his eyes. He gripped the phone so tightly it felt like it might break.</p><p>“Absolutley, honey,” she said. Her voice was getting stronger, as determination filled her. It gave Hiro some help, but he was still nervous. What if she vanished, just like the rest of his friends? What if he vanished right as she got there?</p><p>He felt himself hyperventilating. He didn’t even realize that he was having a panic attack until he heard Cass’ voice in his ear. “Sweetie, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this, just like we got through everything else before, right?”</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized she was referring to losing his parents, and losing Tadashi. In one fell swoop, he had lost all of his best friends.<br/>The panic crept up his spine and settled in his heart. He curled in on himself and listened to Aunt Cass talking. It reminded him of when he was a child, when Tadashi would get overwhelmed with sadness about his parents sometimes. Hiro had never understood his brother's loss before he had lost Tadashi himself, but he had listened to his aunt’s caring voice until Tadashi would stop crying. He listened to her now until she got to the different piers that lined San Fransokyo.</p><p>“Honey, I need to know which pier you are at. I may have to come get you on foot...a lot of cars have crashed here and most of the streets are blocked off.” her voice cut out for a second. Hiro felt himself slowly standing, as he made his way up the dock.</p><p>“Pier...thirty-two. He looked at the dilapidated sign overhead. His eyes fell on San Fransokyo. The city looked...strange. Lights blazed in it like normal, but it looked empty. Maybe it was because he himself felt empty, but…</p><p>“I see the pier. Okay, good news is I don’t have to walk,” she said. Her headlights swept over Hiro. He only had one second to realize that he had not told her about his secret hobby of fighting crime. How would he explain his costume? The crime-fighting?</p><p>Guess the cat's out of the bag, he realized numbly.</p><p>Aunt Cass had barely put the truck into park when she dashed out of the car and threw her arms around her remaining nephew. “I thought I was going to lose you,” she whispered, her voice wobbly.</p><p>Hiro hugged her back fiercely, despite how weak he felt.</p><p>“The others…” Cass said, looking at his uniform. She didn't seem surprised at all. Hiro started to feel a little silly that he had felt like he kept it a secret from her. Of course she had known about the superheroes. But the feeling seemed to wither as he considered everything else that had happened.</p><p>“They…” his voice cut out as he remembered their ashes. “They disappeared."</p><p>She looked over his shoulder, where several pieces of his friend’s costumes had yet to dissolve. She held him tighter. “I’m so sorry, honey,” she said, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIVE</p><p>YEARS</p><p>LATER</p><p> </p><p>Hiro swung from the top of the Krei tech building, landing hard on his side. Considering he hadn’t done this in at least three months, he couldn’t fault his bad landing. But...his bruised side could.</p><p>Hiro Hamada had watched his best friends disappear over five years ago. But when sixteen customers had randomly appeared in the cafe all at once out of nowhere, he knew exactly what had happened. He had been spying on the Avengers covertly for a long time now, even though a lot of their operations had gone silent. It was only after someone had spotted a familiar hot rod pull into the Avengers headquarters that Hiro knew something big was happening. He wasn’t able to engage in it, so he watched the news. Something big was happening.</p><p>His only goal was to get to the docks. He had not been a hero lately. After more than half of his enemies had disappeared, the other half that remained had a small crime spree and then vanished from the public eye forever. Hiro had read many papers that had said that having a hero force around invited super competition, and he began to understand that.</p><p>He had witnessed the economy recover...and had watched the world sort of put itself together. He had understood why everything had happened when the Avengers announced that Thanos had killed everyone on purpose. To save the planets, to reduce population, to help the remaining.</p><p>Hiro often considered the line of dead people he had left behind in his past. He wondered at what he could do, but even he was unable to rewind time, no matter what math he could do. He didn't have the money or the resources, and the risks were enormous. He slowly began to accept the life he had. He wouldn't risk his remaining family for anything. So he stayed home, working with Aunt Cass to rebuild the café.</p><p>The first customer had appeared in the lap of the one he was taking an order for. They both collapsed over the broken chair, confused. Hiro looked at the two. He recognised the girl, but he hadn’t seen her in a long, long time.</p><p>And then the shouting and crying outside brought him to his senses.</p><p>They were back.</p><p>He dove down the stairs to the basement to get to the first gear he could grab--some prototype wire-slinging hooks and his helmet and jetisoned out the door.</p><p>When he arrived on the dock, he couldn’t remember where he had seen his friends last. Panting, he called into the fog. “Guys! It’s me! Hiro! Where are you?”</p><p>He took a few steps only for a cobalt-blue electric knife to land at his feet. He let out a yelp and stepped back.<br/>“Golly. Thought I had been cornered,” came a British voice, one that he had not heard in several years. Out of the fog, Momokase flipped into the picture and sommersaulted over HIro’s head, nicking the knife out of the ground as she passed hin. Then she vanished into the night.</p><p>Hiro smiled. They hadn’t exactly been friends, but they had anunderstanging. He knew she probably wouldn’t go murder anyone at the moment so he let her go. If she was back, then maybe...</p><p>“Gogo?” he called into the fog. “Fred?” He saw the faint glow of something...green as he made his way into the fog. A smile split his face in half as he ran forward and threw his arms around Wasabi.</p><p>“Wasabi!” he cried, arms around the male. Wasabi immediately recoiled until he locked eyes with Hiro. Wasabi’s voice choked in his throat as he noted immediately that Hiro was bigger. Not much bigger, he supposed, but bigger. He was taller, about the same height and build of Tadashi. And with the haircut, it was like looking at a ghost of his old friend. Hiro looked older, too. He had to be as old as, and almost as big as, some of them now.</p><p>Wasabi backed away from the embrace. Hiro looked at him, eyes filled with hurt.</p><p>Then Wasabi realized what had happened. “Dude...you did it! How long did it take to bring us back?” he cried. He backed up to arms’ length, holding Hiro’s shoulders as he looked at him. “You’re so big!” then his eyes widened in realization. “How long has it been?”</p><p>Hiro blinked. He had been too preoccupied with reuniting with his friends to think about how they would feel that the whole world had moved on without them. Their families had mourned, or ignored, their loss and moved on. He probably should have come up with a plan.</p><p>He was interrupted by a shriek. Hiro whirled around and saw Honey Lemon, staring wide-eyed at him. “Holy cow!” she screeched. "I thought you were--you look so much like--”</p><p>Gum popping behind Hiro made him whirl around as his adoptive big sis stared at him. “Freaky, dude.” Only she was shorter than him now. A lot shorter. She smiled at him, and walked forward to hug him. “What did you do? Why did we vanish?”</p><p>“Um, I didn’t do anything, actually. I...I…” had quit hero work. To be beside his only remaining family. He could barely stand to let Aunt Cass out of his sight at first. And she had been the same way with him. They had decided to shut down the cafe and fix what had been damaged, then boarded up the remaining windows and finally replacing them with metal walls he had lifted from the junkyard. The cafe was reopened once they could economically sustain it, but it had been a long two years of navigating the world as half the population on earth had vanished. How could he convey what he had been through?</p><p>Suddenly the giant lizard man walked up to them. He flipped up his facemask so he could see everyone clearly. “Whoa, Hiro, you got so big! How long has it been? Like a year?” Fred asked. He crushed Hiro in a hug that Hiro did not return as he stared at the floor. Fred then looked around. “Where’s Baymax?”</p><p>Hiro winced. He had mourned Baymax along with the others. Losing him a second time had been a blow he was not prepared to recover from. If he thought about it, he still attached his grief over Tadashi to Baymax. And now he attached the loss of his friends to Baymax’s final mission. He still had Baymax's chip, programmed with all of Tadashi's work and his added memory files, but Hiro hadn't had it in him to bring back the marshmallow robot.</p><p>“He, uh, didn’t make it,” Hiro mumbled. “To be fair, the Snap only took out living beings, but...he was destroyed in our fight with Momokase.”</p><p>Fred was immediately enraged. Honestly, after the muted world that Hiro had been living in lately, with the depressed art shows and the weak movies, and the bleak poetry about losing loved ones, Fred’s enthusiasm was almost too much. “Where is she!” he demanded, striking a fighting pose. “I’ll knock her down!”</p><p>Hiro rubbed his eyes in frustration. Five years ago catching Momokase had been at the forefront of his thoughts. But then everything had changed. “She got away. That’s not the point, though, Fred.”</p><p>Wasabi had been clutching his head and staring at the floor for a few minutes. If Baymax was here, he would have diagnosed him with the beginnings of an anxiety attack. Wasabi snapped out of it at Hiro’s remark, but his breathing still hitched slightly. “What? She’s a dangerous criminal, Hiro.”</p><p>Honey Lemon had opened her phone, and was staring at an image of a phone with a frown emoji on it. “My phone has been disconnected.” she looked up at Hiro. “What happened?”</p><p>“How long has it been?” Gogo asked quietly.</p><p>Hiro met her eyes dead-on. Then he took a moment to meet each member’s eyes.</p><p>“The Avengers...well, what remains of them...made a news broadcast about what happened,” Hiro said in a defeated manner. He had no idea what he would say to his friends after they had...reappeared. Everyone who was left had just assumed the Vanished were dead. He pulled out his phone to show them, but he frowned at the ‘No Signal’ in the top corner.</p><p>“Well,” he said, his voice cracking, “Thanos, this really big bad dude, got ahold of these things called Inifinity Stones.” He looked up at their eyes to see if anyone was familiar, but only Gogo made any indication that she knew what they were. “They’re basically these magic stones that control everything in existence. Thanos collected them all, and used them to...wipe out half of all life.” He looked up at his friends.</p><p>Honey softly let out an, “oh my goodness.” she covered her mouth with her hands as Hiro continued.</p><p>“Half of all life magically vanished across the cosmos,” he said, brows furrowing. It was strange, thinking back on his grief. He had had some time to recover emotionally, but it still stung him, like an old wound that occasionally reopened from time to time. “That included you guys.”</p><p>Gogo made the connection first. “Our families..?” </p><p>Hiro nodded. “A lot of them gone. Your sister and Mom are still here. They uh, were really sad when you vanished.”</p><p>Gogo nodded, but her expression showed a devastation he had a feeling would haunt his dreams for a long time. She stared at the floor as tears gathered in her eyes.</p><p>“My mom?” Wasabi asked.</p><p>Hiro frowned. He had gotten to meet a lot of their families over the years. “She disappeared. Your dad took on taking care of your brothers and sisters.” He looked hard at Wasabi. “I made sure to find out. I didn’t want them to go through what we did.”</p><p>Honey Lemon’s eyes were filled with tears. She normally held up really well in a crisis, but Hiro remembered that she was very soft and vulnerable to others’ emotions. Gogo had sat down, trying to emotionally process what Hiro had said.</p><p>Hiro wanted to fill them in at the cafe, but they would see too much before they were ready to absorb anything. He noted that Gogo was frustratedly looking at her phone, which had been disconnected ages ago. She threw it down in frustration. The screen cracked.<br/>“I need to speak with my sister,” Gogo said suddenly. “I need her to know I’m okay.”</p><p>Hiro handed her his phone. “Just...be gentle, okay?” he asked, looking down at the heap of glass and cobalt and small motherboard at her feet. “They might not be...ready to hear the news.”</p><p>He certainly hadn’t been.</p><p>“Mis hermanos?” Honey Lemon asked, looking at Hiro. “I’m sorry to burden you with telling us all. But I have to know. What about my little brothers?”</p><p>Honey Lemon was the oldest of four siblings. Her three younger brothers were a madhouse whenever Hiro had visited. He was excited to meet them one Christmas, and even one September for Mexican Independence Day. They were an unruly bunch and her father was a sweet man who made sure Hiro left with lots of food and a smile on his face. Honey’s mom had died when Honey was a teenager, when mononucleosis had passed through the whole family.</p><p>“Antonio vanished,” Hiro relented quietly. “Your father and Junipero were fine, but they were saddened about the loss.” He looked at her face as tears filled her eyes. “I check up on them every once in a while,” he admitted.</p><p>“Oh, Hiro,” she said, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Gogo solemnly handed Hiro his phone back. “They weren’t home. Apparently my sister changed her number, but mom kept the landline. I left a message.” her eyes were kind of glazed over, like she was empty inside.</p><p>Hiro handed his phone to Honey Lemon. “You probably want to find out where Berto is,” he mumbled. He turned around and Fred was there, staring intently into his eyes.</p><p>“Is mom all right?” he demanded.</p><p>Hiro’s heart sunk. “Fred...I’m so sorry,” he began. He never imagined that he would be the one to tell his friends all the sad news. Especially Fred.</p><p>“Damn,” he said, turning his face away. “She vanished, huh? How did Dad take it?” he asked, eyes wide.<br/>Hiro closed his eyes and breathed sharply in. “Your mom is fine. But your dad...he’s gone.”</p><p>“He should be back now, right? If the Avengers fixed everything, i can just call them,” he said, looking at where Honey was tearfully speaking in rapidfire Spanish with someone.</p><p>Hiro gently touched Fred’s arm. “No, buddy. Your dad didn’t vanish. He...died. He passed on.” His eyes clouded over with tears as he watched Fred’s expression change from one of shock to devastation.</p><p>“You--you’re lying!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Hiro shook his head, and fresh grief for his friend tore the old wound wide open. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured.</p><p>Fred made a break for it. He ran past the pier entrance toward the city.</p><p>Hiro made to go after him but Gogo gently put a hand on his shoulder. Her maskara was running slightly. “Let him go. We’ll find him in a little bit.”</p><p>Honey smiled as she handed back the phone to Hiro, unaware that Fred had taken off. “Thank you, Hiro. Papa was extremely happy. He had seen my little brother appear out of nowhere in the middle of the backyard. So now everyone is back, and we get to move on.”</p><p>She looked at Hiro and Gogo, who had been crying.<br/>“What happened?”</p><p>Hiro explained that Fred’s father had actually had a heart attach a few years after the Snap. “Fred is devastated.”</p><p>Honey put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go get him, then. We don’t leave our mourning friends alone for a second. We go through this together.” she looked pointedly at Hiro.</p><p>He nodded. He was no stranger to grief; in his short twenty years he had seen so much loss that it filled his life everywhere he looked.</p><p>They all paused at the exit to the pier, where the San Fransokyo bay fog was starting to fizzle out. They would see how the world had changed now. And Hiro, who had watched and helped it change, would now see how different it was through the eyes of his friends.<br/>They took off their helmets and walked into the world for the first time as the Big Hero 5.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's the first chapter :)</p><p>We'll see how it goes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>